Finally An Happy Ending
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: For the Wolves. Kouga finally kept his promise to Ayame. Their honeymoon is a lot hotter than either expected. One shot.  I watched the last episode of Inuyasah: Final Act and saw they got married...so I applied my own imagination of the "wedding night"!


(Well, I just got done watching Inuyasha: The Final Act and on the last episode it showed that Kouga and Aayme had gotten married…my mind supplied their er….honeymoon. So I wrote it out. Hope you all like! Lol)

* * *

><p>One Shot:<p>

Really, did they have to make such a big affair out of it? Kouga sat on the large bear rug; his legs crossed and closed his eyes. Honestly, it was just a wedding! He had finally brought the Wolf Demon Tribes together.

He had finally come to grips with his feelings for Kagome. He would always care about her but not in the way he had _thought_ he had. He'd been wrong in that. He hadn't loved her. He'd been infatuated with her and that had led to his false feelings. He would always see her as a dear friend. He had realized—remembered—what he had set out to do for his Wolf Tribe. He had wanted to bring _all_ of the Tribes together into One. And Ayame, he had made a Promise to her. Yes, he had always known one day he would have to take a Mate, especially as the Prince of the Wolf Tribe, but Ayame she was perfect for him. She was beautiful, headstrong and strong as any other male Wolf Demon male out there. Not to mention, she had guts. She was like him in so many ways.

He closed his eyes and cupped his hands over his knees, an annoyed look on his face as he felt one of the Tribe members throw down a cascade of flowers over his head. Shit, did they have to do that?

"Ayame, take good care of Kouga!"

He snorted. Wasn't that supposed to be the other way around? He was the male here. He was supposed to take care of her. He was the master here, the dominant one—

"Careful not to get scolded by her, Kouga!" Ginta threw out, grinning.

Kouga snapped his eyes opening, leaning forward. Of all the things! As if! "Shut the hell up!" He lifted his fist. As if Aayme would scold him. "If you don't cut it out, I'll pound you!" His eyes widened as he felt Ayame's hands cup his face and then he was jerked down. _She kissed him. _He stared down at Ayame, his hands flat against the ground on either side of her face as she _kissed _him. It wasn't a soft, lingering kiss. No, Aayme took his mouth then and there—in front of the entire Wolf Tribe. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, taking charge, kissing him hard and fast before pushing him away and moving back on her knees. Members of the Wolf Tribe whistled and hooted. He stared at her, dumb founded.

"What? He said 'kiss the bride' and you just sat there so I did it." Aayme grinned, brushing back a lock of her red hair. "I hope you're not so slow witted in everything you do. I won't mind making all the decisions if that's the case. Pretty sure the Tribe—"

Kouga growled and cupped a hand over her mouth but he couldn't stop the smile that spread over his lips. "When did you get such a hot little sarcastic mouth?" Hell, when had she become so hot headed? Her head wasn't the only thing. That kiss had been hot and only one kiss at that.

"I've always been like this. You're only just now noticing? I'll have to teach you a few things about running a Wolf Tribe."

He snorted. "I was born to be Leader. I know what I'm doing, Aayme."

"Oh, is the Lead of the Wolf Tribe blushing?" Aayme sat up slight, the expression on her face innocent.

"Oh, geez, yea Kouga is blushing—" Hakku started.

Kouga jumped up and knocked Hakku upside the head, knocking him to the ground with one punch to the head. He didn't hurt him though and Hakku didn't hold a grudge to it. They were all in a Celebration. Kouga grinned and spun around and picked Aayme up, throwing her over his shoulder. He heard her squeal and then growl before her hands fisted in the fur over his armor. He turned to the Tribe, his hand wrapping around the back of one of her thighs. He saluted the Tribe and then finally, in tradition, he gave in and pulled her body forward and dropped her into his arms fully, bridal style.

"See ya' in a while!" He grinned and turned, leaping into the forest with Aayme in his arms.

The tradition of all Wolf Demon Tribes when they united was for the Leader and his new Pack Mate to hunt for their first meal together. He knew Aayme would be no slow task when it came to capturing their prey. He moved through the forest so fast he was a blur, the wind tugging at his hair. For the first time, he couldn't deny that he felt…free. He was happy. Naraku was defeated; he had finally brought together to Wolf Tribes and become Leader of the Pack.

He started, his head jerking up as Aayme jumped out of his arms and into the tree tops and started running alongside him, except up top. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He jumped up into the trees, his muscles bunching as he grasped a thick branch and then flipped onto another one and took off after her.

Aayme glanced behind her, saw his blurred movements as he ran along the branches. Her hair flew out behind her, a red light in the darkness. He heard her laughter before she spoke. "Forget tradition. We'll start a new one! I'm not a child that wants to be carried around."

Well, he was learning more and more about his new Mate. She wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted. And she certainly didn't stop to ask what to do and what she shouldn't. He grinned. He hadn't imagined that she would be the dominant type because she sure was trying. His nose twitched and his senses quirked. He glanced down from the trees and then shot down. Aayme jumped across onto the next line of trees and then did the same, both spotting the deer. They both missed. This was why they should have conversed over the situation, Kouga knew. They hadn't timed each other's movements and in turn had slammed against each other.

He groaned as her soft body collided with his before they both fell to the ground. He chuckled, rubbing his backside as they hit the ground.

"Dammit, Kouga—!"

"Not my fault." He grinned as he stood and then held a hand to help her up and before she could stop him, he pulled her back up into his arms. "We've already changed tradition but we'll catch this deer together, if you don't mind."

He turned in the direction the deer had run off into, his nose picking up the scent. He almost stumbled when Aayme slid her arms around her neck and lifted herself up. She nibbed his chest and then caught his lips with hers for a quick kiss before settling back.

"I never had the chance all these years. You were always too busy pushing me off." She said, grinning. She'd be damned if she was refused those kisses she wanted now. She'd take them when and where ever she wanted.

* * *

><p>Aayme had refused to let him cook the deer. Hell, she'd said he was pushing his luck when he made the fire but she had "let" him do it. He really liked this side of the Wolf Princess he had never seen before. She didn't listen to him, she didn't do what he said and she didn't care if she hurt his feelings. He knew she would never do anything purposefully to disgrace him or the pack, or anything to hurt him, though.<p>

And Aayme, she was a damned good cook and that at just cooking the deer. And now, lying beside a gentle roaring fire, he had never felt so content. After eating he fell back, folding his arms beneath his head. He was surprised when she had followed him, curling against his side. She was small compared to him, fitting against his side. He had sighed contentedly and moved one of his arms, wrapping it around her shoulders so she could rest her head more comfortable over his shoulder. He was content to just lie there with her in his arms.

He wasn't sure how long he had lain there dozing but he felt her hands moving over his arms, her hands curling around his before releasing him to slide over his chest. His eyes slid open to peer down at her as she tugged off the armor on his chest. Her hands slid over his bare chest, her nails scraping the hard muscles covering his stomach. "Aayme, what are you doing?" He murmured his voice low as his eyelids hooded. He had an inkling of what she was doing. He wasn't stupid. He knew more than she did. Normally new Wolf Mates took the time to know each other over a couple nights time before…

"I've known you since I was a child." She whispered against his stomach.

Her nails scraped lower, teasing his flesh, leaving white trails before she leaned down and followed the trail down his chest with her tongue. "Jesus!" Kouga hissed out. Where had she learned that? It was just a small lick, tracing down to the hard contours of his abs. Her hands moved, grasped the edges of the armor covering his thighs before she unbuckled them and tugged them off. Her hands slid over his knees and up his thighs and then back down again.

His eyes opened again and he leaned up, gripping her shoulders in his hand. "Aayme—"

She growled and he would have arched an eyebrow if this little Wolf Princess hadn't shocked the hell out of him with what she was doing, left his blood boiling. She shook his hands off and then pushed them down to the ground. She lifted her head but didn't say anything, just stared up at him. Who did he think she was? Some meek human? She would have to show him exactly who the control belonged to in this situation. He had never seen her as a woman before. Now that he was hers…

His pupils dilated and a growl rose up in his chest as her hands curled in the fur covering his lower body and then yanked. The material slipped off, ripping the slightest bit and he clenched his teeth even as she bared his body. He cursed her, wondering why he hadn't ever saw this side of her before. "Aayme—" His words cut off, garbled, his eyes sliding half closed as she abruptly closed her hand around him. From the moment he had woken up from his doze and felt her lips on him, his body grew hard. It grew even harder now. His little Wolf Princess, she hadn't wasted time in going to what she wanted.

"Shit." He whispered through clenched teeth. He stared down at her, his hands curling against the ground, as she stared at him from between his legs, her hands sliding over the thick length of him.

"Poor you. You'll just have to suffer, huh? You know, I almost thought you weren't going to keep your promise for a while there. I've thought about this night so many times…" She glanced down at her hands and then gave his heavy length a squeeze. He groaned. "…and I'm not disappointed. Our Leader is mighty all over…"

"Oh God, Aayme, no, not now—" His head fell back as she leaned down, engulfing him in her mouth. He reacted instantly, his hands curling in her hair. He hadn't expected this, at least, not yet. Shit, Aayme shouldn't even know…anything…about this…But she was proving to surprise him in a lot of things. His eyes slid closed as she lifted her mouth on him, threatening him with the near release of her mouth before sliding it back down over him halfway. "Dammit, Aayme, I can't…" He wasn't going to last long. It had been so long since he'd been with a female. Shit, this was why he'd told her not to. He was going to…

"Ah, Aayme, fuck." He whispered as she sank her head deeper down onto him, her tongue sliding beneath. But still she didn't let him, her head moved lower till he felt the tight ring of her throat. His hands clenched in her hair, his balls drawing up so tight they hurt. "Aayme…dammit…" He cursed when she suddenly took him all the way, her throat tight, gagging reflexively before relaxing around him. It happened quickly but he couldn't stop it. His seed shot up, hot liquid filling her mouth and throat. He cursed over and over as he worked his hips in slow thrusts in her mouth but she didn't stop him. She took it all, her throat working as she swallowed every spurt.

He fell back, groaning at the feel of satisfaction so heavy in his body. He threw an arm across his eyes, his heart pounding. That wasn't supposed to happen. Not her sucking his dick and not him cumming in her mouth. Not him cumming so soon and not her sucking him period, not right now, at least. "Dammit, Aayme." He muttered and lifted his arm. He stared at her perched between his legs on her knees. She looked innocent sitting there. So confident in herself, satisfied and so damn beautiful. And cocky.

"Dammit what?" She arched an eyebrow. "Dammit that I had to wait so long for that? Your fault. Dammit that _you_ had to wait so long for that? Again, your fault. Dammit that the Leader of the Wolf Tribe can't last more than—"

He threw his arm back and launched himself at her. He knocked her back and followed her down, cupping his hand over her mouth. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." He murmured, the look in his eyes glistening. Her tongue snaked out, flicking against his palm and he grinned. "No excuse other than it's been a long time." He removed his hand slowly.

"—two minutes." The moment his hand left her mouth she finished that sentence, her eyes glinting, the look there daring and mocking. She wasn't mocking to hurt him. This was a game. A very hot and dangerous game.

His lips curled in a silent snarl and a growl vibrated in Kouga's chest before he fisted one hand in her hair. The flowers in her hair didn't stand a chance. They were crushed, falling apart before he leaned down. This time, he kissed her. It wasn't like any of the kisses she'd been stealing all day. Her first one hadn't been gentle like all the others, but this one, it wasn't gentle at all. It was hard, his tongue thrusting past her lips, his lips moving over hers. He tilted her head in his hands—_claiming_ her mouth. Possessing it. He kissed her until she moaned beneath him, until her arms were wrapping around his shoulders and she was clinging, kissing him back. Aayme, she had forgotten who she was dealing with. She might not know it or even like it, but he was much more dominant than her. At least here.

She'd put up a fight, he knew, and they would both claw at each other but they'd both bare the marks with pleasure. "I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with." Kouga whispered as he shifted, drawing his lips back. He found the curve of her chin and teased it, kissing the edge. "Who I am…"

Aayme had started this but he was going to finish it. She had wanted this wedding for years and from what he could tell, she had been planning this night for a while. A few things were fixing to change. Starting with what she had _planned. _He had an idea of what she had planned. Sucking him till he came in her mouth. Check. Riding him till they both came. Not yet. That would happen. Just not this time.

Those thoughts were enough to have his body going rock hard again. He slid his hands down her body and cupped the back of her thighs and spread her legs before dropping in between. He ground his hips against hers, letting her know, letting her feel how hard he was again—how ready. She had a lot to learn where he was concerned. She moved his hips against her again and then jerked up the fur covering her body, letting her feel the hot length of his cock through her underclothes. His nose twitched and his eyes hooded. He could smell her. She wanted him and she smelled hot and sweet. Wet. So needy. He tightened his hold on her thighs and rocked his hips against hers, lifting her up against him as he did so. He ground himself down against her, dry humping her slowly.

"Kouga…!"

He did it on purpose. The feel of her body soaking through, covering his cock with slick, hot wetness had him groaning. He rocked his hips harder, pushing her closer to climax but never letting her reach it. No. Not yet. He'd be damned if she thought she was the one in control.

"Aayme." He murmured, rocking and grinding his hips against her undulating hips.

And she moaned every time he moved. He hadn't realized until now how much he would enjoy the sound. How much he was enjoying the sound. "Aayme." He murmured again and when she didn't answer him came to a stop against her, letting her feel the heavy throb of his cock. He gripped the base of his cock and lifted himself away slightly, rubbing the tip against the wet opening of her body. She was so hot and wet he could feel her clear through the material blocking his way.

"Aayme…you're not paying attention…" Kouga murmured. He pressed in with his hips, felt the tip of his cock nudging inside the snug entrance of her body—trying to. He pushed a hand in between their bodies and hooked a finger in her underclothes. At once he her body there. She was hot and wet, almost burning him. He barely managed to hold back a groan at the thought of feeling that around his cock. "Aayme…"

"Kouga..." Finally, she opened her eyes. He grinned, the look pained. He loved knowing he'd put that look on her face. Shocked pleasure. He waited till her eyes met his and tightened the finger he'd hooked in her underclothes and then gave it a sharp yank. His claw tore the material apart and without the material blocking him, he was thrusting inside her body. She cried out, arching in his arms and he groaned, his back bowing as he thrust balls deep.

"Ah, fuck." He whispered. She was tight. So…damn…fucking…tight. He hadn't planned for things to go this way tonight. To happen so fast. Now that they had…he couldn't think of anything else.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He knew he wasn't hurting her but he had to ask. She was so tight, so small compared to him.

She nodded, her cheeks flushed. Her tongue slid over her lips as she widened her legs around him and then gripped his hips tighter with her thighs. She had known all along that she shouldn't push him so far but like him, she couldn't help herself. She lived to 'push buttons'. This though, she hadn't exactly planned on things going down like this. She'd planned on pushing him down and riding him till he was begging her for more. He was more than she had ever imagined. Not only his body but his actions, this sheer dominant side of his.

Her lips curved and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers teasing his pony tail. He was naked and she still had on her clothes. They were just pushed up, minus her underclothes. She didn't care. She wasn't letting him go to take them off. "I'm fine, dear Leader."

Kouga chuckled and then leaned his head against her shoulder, his eyes closing halfway. "Still think I'm slow witted?" He murmured.

"Maybe a little…" Her eyes slid closed as he pulled his hips back halfway through her sentence and held there. Her eyelids flickered back up, meeting his eyes. Then he thrust back in. She cried out, her arms tightening around his shoulders.

"A little? I don't think there is anything little or slow about me." He withdrew again and then thrust back in hard, grinding his hips against hers afterward. God, she felt so good around him. A tight, delicious torture. Not once in his life, in all the women he had taken, had one affected him like this. None had felt like this. He wasn't even started yet and already his body was humming with pleasure.

"Apparently I agree." Aayme commented and gripped his ass in her hands and then hauled him against her hard, forcing him back into her body.

His eyes darkened at the move, the deep hard thrust that had his balls drawing up. "Alright then."

Her heart skipped a beat at the dark, savage look in his blue eyes as his hands cupped her thighs again before sliding down further. His hands trailed down her legs till he gripped her ankles. He pushed her legs up. Higher and higher until her legs were draped over his shoulders. He rose up onto his knees and spread his hands over the back of her thighs and then gripped them, something to hold onto. He didn't say anything else, just let his eyes drift up her body until he met her eyes and then he started to thrust. It wasn't like those first couple of thrusts. They were done with soft and gentle. Just like that he was taking her hard and fast, his hips thrusting into hers deep, over and over. It left her crying out, her nails raking his arms.

This, she hadn't expected—couldn't have even imagined—that Kouga would be this kind of lover. She had always wondered and looked forward to the day she would find out but it was nothing compared to what was happening now.

A muscle ticked in his jaw as the pleasure tore through him. The feel of her hands on his arms, the feel of her nails marking him had him growling, urging her on. She didn't hold back and neither did he. He thrust into her hard and the sound of their flesh meeting rose up, echoing in his ears. He groaned and leaned against her harder and then slammed his hands against the ground on either side of her, his claws tearing into the earth. His hips moved in frenzy, humping against her, thrusting over and over. She urged him on, crying out, thrusting up against him. With his hands no longer holding her legs up they started to sink with each thrust, falling to rest against the crease in his elbows.

Oh God, she was so close. His hard thrust rubbed against her, grinding against her body. "God...yes, Kouga. Harder. Faster." She urged him, her hands sliding through his damp hair as his hips worked frantically against hers, slamming into her body, forcing his thick cock deep. And just like that he stopped, panting, shuddering against her. But she didn't feel the hot spurt of his seed in her. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breath, to open her eyes. "Kou—"

Her eyes flew wide as he rolled and suddenly she found herself on top. She wiped at a drop of sweat that rolled from her hair line. Her body was covered in perspiration. So was his. His lips curved, grinning as he leaned up on his elbows. "Now." He murmured and she could feel each hard throb of his cock inside her. "Now you take me like you wanted."

She chuckled and then leaned forward, bracing her hands on his chest. "I don't plan on waiting long." She warned teasingly in a whisper. "Or going slow."

"I don't want slow." Kouga murmured in response.

Then she was moving again, finally, at her own pace. She rose and fell, her breast bouncing beneath her clothing. Her eyes flew open as Kouga grasped her hips and jerked her down onto him and held her there. She frowned and then realization dawned as he gripped the edge of her furs and yanked them over her heard. She slapped his hands away and heard him chuckle, commenting about being impatient before she was moving on him again, finally as naked as he was. She rode him hard and fast but this time was different. He was reaching up and cupping her breast, squeezing them, keeping them in his grasp as she took him into her body over and over.

She could see the strained look on his face and knew he was waiting for her. She moved on him harder, struggling towards it. She could feel it…"Ah…I'm almost…" Aayme panted and leaned over him further, her hands sliding off his shoulders to curl against the grass beneath his shoulders as she started rising and falling in short strokes, taking him only halfway, hard and fast. "Almost…"

She felt him shudder beneath her, tensing and then felt his cock grow impossibly harder inside her. He cursed beneath her and then she felt him grip her hips. "Dammit, _now Aayme."_ Kouga hissed out and started slamming up into her body while forcing her body down onto his at the same time. His hips rose and fell beneath her for one minute before she was crying out in his arms, her body convulsing around his. She could feel her climax tearing through her as Kouga started thrusting almost frantically. His arms surrounded her, pulling her tight against him as his hips worked, pounding up into her and then she felt him growl as she felt the first hot, heated splash of his release inside her.

Her body tightened around his as jet after hot jet of seed filled her. Her head fell back as his thrusts gentled but he kept moving, forcing more and more of his seed out from his body. Her body rippled around his gentle, milking him of everything. She shuddered as she felt another heavy gush inside her and then another until she could feel his seed oozing out from between them. He shuddered beneath her, finally coming to a stop but he didn't release her from his arms.

"Damn." She whispered weakly.

"Yea." Kouga muttered, panting. "Damn…"

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
